Japanese Patent No. 3367389 discloses a technique of selecting a certain guided vehicle and a certain station in a guided vehicle system, and creates transfer data at every station for every guided vehicle. Firstly, article transfer data at the certain station, i.e., data for transferring an article to/from the certain station is obtained for every guided vehicle, and machine difference data is obtained by subtracting the transfer data for the certain guided vehicle from the transfer data of each of individual guided vehicles. Then, for the certain guided vehicle, the article transfer data at every station is obtained. The article transfer data for respective guided vehicles, at respective stations can be obtained by adding the machine difference data to the transfer data of the certain guided vehicle. In the technique, even if the number of the guided vehicles is increased, or the number of the stations is increased, the number of operations for obtaining the transfer data can be limited within the sum of the number of the guided vehicles and the number of stations.
Once a guided vehicle obtains the machine difference data (once teaching of the machine difference is carried out), basically, the guided vehicle will not obtain the machine difference data again. The guided vehicle obtains the machine difference data again only at the time of carrying out maintenance operation in the presence of any failure. Thus, the change of the machine difference is not considered until the occurrence of the failure.